User blog:ThunderJimmy/What is Evertale? Allow me to Introduce you to this game and Act 1.
Disclaimer Hello there, for anyone who is a fan of the new hit on the apple store (which turns out to be an old game from 2016, FUNNY enough), you may be wondering who I am, and how I'll make this game more understandable for you to enjoy without going into the convoluted concepts you will be presented to later on in game? Well, I'll just explain some similarities you may see in this game from other games (alongside how easier it is to get an SSR character from single draws instead of 10x summons). One more thing, if you have not played the game, be wary of spoilers as from here on out, you will not be able to play the game blindly. Blog Poster Introduction Hello, my name is ThunderJimmy, you can call me James. I'm here to tell you, yes YOU, the reader / viewer why you should play Evertale if you had not started it yet (beyond the aforementioned higher than normal drop rates for SSR and SR creatures). Evertale is a game similar to Pokémon, where you will be able to summon heroes and capture a variety of creatures known as monsters from stand still grass or even rarer "Unique" monsters from rustling patches of grass, remember as this part here is important. (And yes, do not be confused for the alternative universe of Undertale that ODDLY enough goes by a similar name) Digression aside, let's get down to the real plot of the game. Introduction to Evertale You may start the game wondering who the two characters you see with text dialogue boxes are, but we'll catch up to them in a bit (like literally less than 10 minutes into game, you meet up with them). Meet Finn, one of the main protagonists of the game (you can name yourself, Finn's name stays the same) who is attempting to catch a monster in a patch of rustling grass (remember this phenomena for later use). When your character runs into the patch of rustling grass, you will encounter a "Unique" monster by the name of Lightling; an electric monster that can both give creatures the poison status ailment, and deal critical damage to those poisoned creatures, which will by extension include you as targets. So you manage to catch this monster by sheer luck, quick slap on the back, because remember that creature from earlier? Yep, now you're going to be fighting against that monster, and save those two characters from its rage. There are a few tutorials you may want to go through, events to try out, and new creatures to obtain. But I'm a man of my word and will ONLY give you a introduction to the game, not the full thing yet, because rip my memory recall. Overall Review of Evertale Congrats, you are most likely more than a half hour into Evertale and are wondering what to do next. There are a few events going on to get materials to Ultra Evolve your teammates and gain even more power. You might want to also start grinding up creatures in the field for that sweet, sweet loot...but mostly silver and exp. Speaking of the capturing mechanic, tip #1, get the creature to around 25% or slightly under this suggested percentage of health left , so you don't KO a 'Unique" monster in the field. You also have unlimited tries, so go all out, but don't die. In terms of summoning rates, you may have a higher chance at weapons instead of heroes, it's not bad to get a SSR weapon, but it's a good motivator for better loot. Honestly, at a rate of 4 to 7 single summon tries, you WILL get an SSR hero. Plot wise, dialogue does contain more than just a few errors in grammar, some questions within the realm of logic need to be answered. In terms of heroes you can recruit into your party without the need of summoning for gems is ok, but could be improve upon. Honestly, the game rocks with a rating of 4.5/5, would recommend to a friend, there is no way as of now yet to save your data to multiple devices, so rip you playthrough-ers if you decide NOT to record your adventure. There are currently over 150 allies you can collect from both summoning and "Unique" monster encounters. For mana recharge rate, it sucks, and honestly I would just do the events when you start to get more mana potions every time you level up. I hope you all enjoy playing Evertale, and honestly make good team setups for different situations, strategies are especially important to perfect, as from pro gamer experience it will take more than 3 times at some point to defeat some boss monsters. My name is ThunderJimmy / James and I hope to see you all playing Evertale, bye-bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Spoilers